Tai is only second rate
by titan9234
Summary: Matt, becoming the Digimon Kaiser and gained a lot of supermagical powers, decide to take revenge on Tai, showing him who is truly the most powerful of the Digidestinated.


Tai and Agumon were relaxing to a sunny zone of Digiworld, as they had lost the hyper part of eating, and now they were taking things easy.

- Ah, it doesn't get any better than this, eh, Agumon? - and then he pulled out a drumstick. - Anyone up for a nice drumstick? – but Agumon took a bite when he saw a spider crawling around it, and he tossed it aside.

Tai suddenly realized they were being overrun by spiders, "SPIDERS!" he shouted and poofed into an exterminator outfit, "Things could get ugly!" He said spraying all the spiders with gas, but the spiders didn't seem affected by the gas, they simply piled themselves up until they formed a giant outline of a peculiar person, they the spiders faded into Yamato Ishida.

- Matt! – they screamed.

- Sorry to spoil your picnic boys – Matt said looking down on them. - But I can't have any uke and reptile mucking about, ruining my plans! – he finished sinisterly.

- Don't worry Agumon - Tai said – I know he would never be able to kill anyone. –

Matt merely smirked at him and he held out his hands turned into Garurumonheads and blasted Tai with fire, turning his whole body black. When the fire ceased, the "leader" and "strongest" of the Digidestined was covered in smoke and ash.

- But I'm surprised what I could live through. – Tai gasped as he blew out a puff of smoke.

Matt laughed evilly and stated - You always work good for a laugh! –

- OH YEAH! - Tai shouted as Agumon was just starting evolving himself to Greymon and then Metalgreymon and all his forms volleyed a lot of attacks on Matt, hitting him with all their might. Which appeared to have affected him in a way for when the smoke form the blasts cleared, Matt was gone, all that was left was a big hole in the ground.

- Hah-hah-hah-hah, who's laughing now? – Tai said, but his eyes widened in fear as he heard Matt's laughter and saw him appear from nowhere.

- I believe it's me. - Matt said with a sneer.

- AHH! - called out Agumon as he hid behind Tai… Somehow.

_I must admit your parlor tricks are amusing_

Tai yelped in alarm as Matt turned him into a superhero with his mask stuck to his head.

_Hey bicht you've got a reptile under your mask._

Matt appeared above Tai and pulled his mask right off causing a giant Agumon to fall on Tai painfully.

_Now here's your chance to get the best of your hand is hot._

Matt made a lot of cards come out of a stack before he picked them showing Tai's and Agumon's pictures.

_Come on clown, let's see what you've got._

Then they were sending flying off the cards and landed on the ground and Tai found himself wearing a ridicolous clown-attire. He then made Agumon warp-digivolving and attack Matt with Terra Force but it didn't do a thing on Matt.

_You can try to slam me with your hardest stuf bBut your double-whammy isn't up to snuff._

_I'll set the record straight. You're simply out of date! You're only second rate!_

Matt pulled Tai and send him to a lower platform, made him to grow old and fat.

_You think your cat's a meanie, but your tiger's tame._

Tai turned himself into a lion and pounced at Matt, but the Ishida, turned into a ringmaster, made a ring appear causing Tai to jump through him, turning him into human again but dressed like Mew-Berry with a cat-tail! Then Tai was sitting on stools as Matt showed him a mathematical formula like it was to insult the digidestined leader's intelligence.

_You've got a lot to learn about the Leader game. So for your education, I reiterate. You're only second rate!_

Matt humiliated Tai further by putting a dunce hat over him still in his mewberry form. Removing it, Tai, back to normal, was joined on the stool by Agumon. The stool suddenly flew out from under them causing the two to fall down. They landed on a hand where each fingers was dressed as Matt's head.

_Men cower at the power in my pinky._

They backed away and ended up on the thumb that was colored, looking like Matt in Digimon Kaiser appereance.

_My thumb is number one on every list!_

The thumb turned into the real Kaiser Matt who laughed darkly at the frightened Tai and Agumon.

_But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, put me to the test! I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!_

To prove his point, Matt put his hand in the ground and forced out some dirt making grave pits. Tai and Agumon fell into them as tombstones rose out from the ground. Tai popped out quickly and then had a chain then wrapped around Matt, and he was then trapped in a black box as swords ran in. Layers of a birthday cake appeared with Matt coming out of the top candle, with the others sparkling.

_Go ahead and zap me with a big surprise. Clap me in a trap! Cut me down to size!_

_I'll make a great escape. It's just a piece of cake. You're only second rate!_

Despite being the Digidestinated of Courage, Tai freaked out and ran off, only to be stopped by a stone looking like Matt.

_You know your hocus pocu doesn't isn't tough enough,_

_And your mumbo jumbo doesn't measure up._

Tai and Agumon fell into a hole that appeared in the floor. They soon ended up on an escalator going up to a giant Matt in Kaiser's address sitting on a throne holding a Digivice-staff.

_Let me pontificate upon your sorry state. You're only second rate!_

Tai kept running backwards due to the stairs disappearing the moment they would reach the throne. Matt fired lighting from his Digivice at them until the two was pushed off from the bottom. Tai and Agumon were in panic as they ran around. They went through a hall of mirrors and were stopped by a mirror that had Matt's reflection.

_Zabba-cabba-dabra._

They ran off and found an old woman in a rocking chair facing a window. Tai tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turns around and revealed to be Matt.

_Granny's gonna grab ya!_

This Matt fairly shrieked, to which Tai screamed and leapt away, finding himself running on a vast plain as a gigantic Matt grew ever bigger behind him.

_Alekazam-da-mus_

_And this things bigger than the both of us!_

Matt continued to sing, absolutely baffling Tai. He and Agumon soon found themself surrounded by Matts all laughing evilly at them.

_So spare me your tremendous stare! You look horrendous in your underwear!_

Tai got humiliated further when he gawped at the fact he was _indeed_ in only his blue underwear.

_But we will like you better if you are nothing to wear!_

Matt pulled Tai's underwear down, strip him completely naked. He then made Sora and Mimi appear from nowhere, and they all laughing see Tai naked. This humiliated the Digidestinated leader very much. Agumon covered his eyes but Matt pulled his skin on the legs down revealing that even Agumon wearing red underwear.

_And I can hardly wait to discombobulate! I'll send you back and packing in a shipping crate!_

Matt resumed as he made a lot of sword appear, lashed out and Tai screamed. He had been cut _into pieces_, and was still alive as he saw his parts circling about his head after falling into a crate.

_You'd make a better living with a spinning plate! You're only second rate!_

The crate burst open after the leader was now on top of a spinning plate on a stick that was spun by Matt. Matt tossed the spinning plate upward before it landed on the ground, spinning like a basketball. It morphed into a glass orb that was enchanted to keep the poor Tai trapped. The firebender put a metal snake to coil around the ball to keep it locked.


End file.
